The War Of Death
by XNiamhhhMilneeeX
Summary: Drarry! Draco has to choose between The Death Eaters and His family or Harry Potter. Will he conform to Voldermort's Demands or will he choose to be with Harry?


Draco Malfoy's father was a strict man, always telling Draco what to do and never leaving him to have a moment to himself. His fathers name was Lucius Malfoy, he was dark, cunning, intelligent and also a Death Eater. Draco did not wish to become a Death Eater but his dad told him otherwise,

"I'm not telling you to do anything. It is The Dark Lord's demands. You do not disobey The Dark Lords demands!"  
Draco turned to leave. All hope of reprieve gone. The Dark Lord was ruthless, He had no choice but to obey.

Death Eaters had to get a tattoo which was long, dark and scary looking. Getting this tattoo was a very long process of using their wands to cast a spell to fuse a tattoo permanently to your skin. He was pinned down to a massive mahogany table which was the length of two of him in a dark room full of people he didn't know. An unknown man grabbed Draco's forearm and began the process. The tattoo had a skull with a snake wrapped downwards. All Death Eaters got this tattoo when they started.

Draco was back at school at last. The long spindling corridors and the chalky air felt more like home than his fathers mansion. Draco's best friend was Harry Potter. He rarely got see Harry when he was in class but out of class they where joined at the hip. He could never stop looking at Harry with sidelong glances. One day after a class he had decided that he was going to tell Harry how he felt. He told Harry he liked him a lot and to his relief Harry liked him back. Everything was good and Draco was in high spirits. He had become suddenly disheartened as he remembered that he was a Death Eater and that Harry wouldn't approve.

Draco and Harry sat down together for lunch; Draco decided he was going to tell Harry about how his family was too involved in being Death Eaters and how he had become one as well. Draco told Harry, Harry was completely taken aback. Harry wished to see Draco's tattoo. Draco pulled up his sleeve of his red robed garment, Harry gasped, Harry hadn't seen one before but had heard of them. The tattoo which would forever take up permanent residence on Draco's arm moved and frantically at Harry's touch. Harry looked up to Draco with his big blue eyes and said,  
"The Dark Lord, I guess he's back then."

Draco set foot into his family's country house and he instantly knew something was up. There was an eerie quietness about the house. Draco moved to the dining room and there sat The Dark Lord and all the Death Eaters.  
"Ah, Draco, how lovely it is to see you my boy." Said The Dark Lord whilst rising from his seat at the head of the unbelievably long table to give Draco a hug. Hugging The Dark Lord he thought was an extremely awkward experience. The Dark Lord motioned for Draco to sit by his side in the meeting. The first order of business was that The Dark Lord wanted his enemy dead. His enemy was Harry Potter. Draco cried out, he asked if they could not just leave each other in peace. The Dark Lord who had taken on Draco as his favourite looked at Draco wearily.  
"And why would I want to do that my boy?" Draco quickly explained how he had been friends with Harry and how he had grown to love Harry. The Lord who looked enraged slammed his fist on the table and demanded that he must split from Harry and hand him over or he would go to war with everyone at Hogwarts. Draco agreed to it feeling sick to his stomach. He knew he would never do it and The Dark Lord knew as well.

Draco had Harry sit down after class and went over a brief summary of what had happened. Harry being the brave man that he was wanted to give himself up so that war wouldn't be brought upon the hundred of people that went to Hogwarts. Draco said he couldn't let him do it. He wouldn't let him. Even if it was for Draco's own needs. Harry babbled on about how it was for the best and for the whole schools sake. But Draco cut him off with a kiss. This kiss wasn't like any other they had shared together; there was a sense of urgency to it as they both knew they where out of time.

The war started with The Dark Lord reaching in to the students and staffs minds and telling them if Harry Potter didn't come to him in 5 minutes there would be an all out war. Everyone decided Harry was too special for him to die alone, if he was to die it would be amongst his friends. War started and Draco and Harry fought side by side, Hand in Hand fighting off every warrior that came towards them. After a solid five to ten minutes of fighting there was a break and in that break The Dark Lord appeared shouting at them to ready themselves with their wands. The Lord turned to speak,  
"I really wish I didn't have to do this, Draco, my boy." a chill went down Draco's spine The Dark Lords voice always made you shiver.

The three wands cracked into action in the derelict court yard in which they stood in. coloured sparks where flying from the wands in colours of blue, red and green. Voldemort was strong. Too strong. Harry and Draco gave a knowing nod to each other and bowed out of the fight and where instantly disintegrated into clouds of ash. The light wind carried the cloud over the court yard and scattered the ashes.


End file.
